The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy)
Bio and Personality Like the Spider-Man villain he shares a name with. The Chameleon is a master of disguise, and like Zartan from G.I. Joe (the live-action movie and the comics), he has the power to shape-shift because he possesses a Molecular Transformation Suit that allows him to shape-shift. However, his power isn't what freaks his enemies out. It's the fact that his eyes never stay in the same place twice. His voice is a parody of Hungarian-born actor Peter Lorre. It's also possible that he has attention deficit disorder, because while he's in the middle of speaking he will shoot out his tongue to eat a bug he sees, much like a real chameleon, usually distracting him and giving Dudley and Kitty the upper hand at times. He has the ability to change his color to blend into his surroundings at will, much like most chameleons, making him invisible. The Chameleon has a constant attention of making friends with anyone, being always rejected and left alone. The Chameleon also has Reptilian abilities, he can stick to and climb walls like a Gecko, and he can also use his long tongue as a weapon, to grab objects or trap people. He is somewhat sympathetic, as even amongst villains he's an outsider, and is often shown to be sad, lonely or even depressed, to the point, where when ever anyone invites him to join them, or helps him, he acts overly friendly and almost obsessive, and is often oblivious even if the person is clearly taking advantage of him. Despite this, The Chameleon is often shown to be near pure evil and is very casual about committing serious crimes. He's even willing to kill, even in masses, for no reason other than they wouldn't let him join them. On one memorable occasion, he raised the temperature exponentially, and was willing to destroy the entire city, and kill everyone in it, simply so he save money on heating. These acts arguably make him the most evil villain on the show. He is also smarter and more serious than Snaptrap, but not as much as Bird Brain. Appearance The Chameleon is bright green with greyish-green lips. His eyes are yellow with red irises. His face has green dots. He wears the Molecular Transformation Suit which is black with green circuits. Trivia *Dudley and an Unnamed Rabbit Cop once referred to the Chameleon as the "Cham-ah-lee-on", which the Chameleon himself also mispronounces later once. *He is the villain who is picked-on most for his near awkward and obsessive behavior. He is willing to be friends with characters on both sides of the spectrum; D.O.O.M. and T.U.F.F. both, and neither one of them seem to enjoy his presence. *The Chameleon is voiced by Daran Norris (making a Peter Lorre impression), who also voices The Chief, Francisco, Bad Dog, and Jack Rabbit. *The whole moving eyes thing is an attribute of real chameleons. *Every time he is seen working with another villain, they take advantage of him. In the episode Mission: Really Big Mission, Snaptrap uses him as a cupholder, box of tissues, and a toothpick. The Chameleon of course doesn't seem to mind because he feels like he is "helping." *When the Chameleon is shape-shifting, he is all bionic like his suit and his eyes are red and straight. *A running gag is that every time he is seen, he wears some kind of eyewear that usually either breaks or that doesn't usually fit over his eyes. *Sometimes, he changes his voice based on the audience's knowledge of what's going on the show. One example is in the episode "Share-A-Lair". He changes his voice when he turns into Agent Rodentski, but he doesn't change his voice when he turns back into Agent Rodentski later on in the episode. *We've seen the Chameleon three times without the molecular transformation suit, and that's in "Puppy Love" (prison uniform), "Guard Dog" (his underwear), and "Diary of a Mad Cat" (a hat, sunglasses, a purple shirt and red swimming shorts). It's possibly rare for the Chameleon to be seen without his Molecular Transformation Suit, but three times the charm. *He met Peg Puppy at a grocery store in Snap Dad. *He has somewhat bad eyesight, revealed in Toast of T.U.F.F. *In Puppy Love and Share-A-Lair, the Chameleon planned on the destruction of T.U.F.F. for revenge. *In some episodes, his eyes shrink with the irises smaller and lacking pupils. *It seems he isn't fond of children, revealed in "Snap Dad," as he admitted to Peg that he didn't know she had kids and soon ran away from her, afterward, for this reason. *In Hot Dog, The Chameleon doesn't like wearing winter clothes because they're not "Diabolical". *In the German dub of T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Chameleon's voice is higher pitched and cracking. In the Spanish dub, his voice almost sounds monotonous. *In A Doomed Christmas he can be seen disguised as a Christmas tree in his current jail cell. *It's revealed in Guard Dog that The Chameleon was a unsuccessful author and created a story called "The Very Lonely Lizard". In the same episode, The Chameleon wears headgear and a mud mask when going to bed due to his Chronic Eczema and underbite. *It was revealed in A Doomed Christmas that The Chameleon has a sister named Camille. In the same episode, the Chameleon enjoys Christmas despite being a villain. *The opening, online game, and promotional picture showed that the Chameleon was originally going to be a member of D.O.O.M.. It is unknown why the creators decided to remove him from D.O.O.M. Another reason why they have done this is that, like in "Share-A-Lair", that he has no interest in them. *The only episode he does not transform in is Snap Dad, as he only appeared in the last few seconds of the episode. *In Dog Tired, he's the host of the Evil Shopping Channel. *In Candy Cane-ine, the Chameleon appears to have his own candy store. *In Bored of Education, he possesses a number amount of Molecular Transformations Suits in which he gave to the kids to help him cause trouble. *His suit is wired to his brain as revealed in Internal Affairs. Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters Category:Males Category:Chameleons Category:Villains Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Gangsters Category:European Characters Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris